starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hellion
Could we put the edit war to rest? The Jackal is a buggy/jeep, and you find that in a lot of RTSes. I would agree with Meco that it's not notable. However, if the two units look a lot like each other then it should be notable. I've never played Halo and haven't played any of the recent CnC games, so I couldn't tell for myself if the units actually look like each other. So how about we post pictures in the talk thread? Kimera 757 (talk) 23:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Not sure about the CnC buggy, but an image of the Warthog can be found here. To be frank, I don't see any relationship between the Jackal and Bungie's creation apart from them both being a jeep (which alone doesn't warrant a mention IMO). The Stinger is another matter though, but even that has six wheels as opposed to two and can easily derive basis from the LRV.--Hawki 23:36, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Update: Got an image of the CnC Raider buggy here. Certainly bears some resemblence, but there are still distinct differences.--Hawki 23:45, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ---- This is truly far from an edit war, I simply don't take to others mercilessly editing anything we say with out so much as a blurp why. But back on subject it is valid that to note how it does look like some other vehicles, I'll bit that I see only a very slight resemblance to the Warthog but it does resemble the Attack Buggy of C & C Tibierum Sun and the Rocket Buggy of C & C Generals. To answer you Hawki the Raider looks a lot different then its predecessor the attack buggy. The image on C&C Wiki is only a blur but the attack buggy looks like the jackal but lower to the ground, not as long and mounting a machine gun instead of a Rail Gun. So the Jackal does bear a rather strong resemblance to the original Attack Buggy, just not the Raider. I hope this will end this senseless quarrel. Regards, Jake I think we'll need image links though. Here's one: Raider Buggy, C&C Tiberium Wars. The attack buggy was from Tiberium Sun. And here's the Rocket Buggy. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:16, 19 July 2008 (UTC) From the picture from the C&C manual, the Nod buggy has an "framed" open passenger area like the LRV. This is noticeably different from the Jackel which has an enclosed passenger area. The buggy also seems to have a two person crew that are place in tandem, with the front part only large enough to hold one person, the driver. This, in turn, is rather different than the LRV. There is a cinematic that gives a much better view of the buggy than the image in the manual, but I'm still looking for a brighter version on Youtube (a video of insufficient quality is here, relevant part starting at about 4:30.) Meco 00:39, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ---- I was simply noting the Jackals resemblance to the Attack Buggy not saying it looks exactly like it. Regards, I was commenting on the physical layout in response to PSH. I was not addressing the crux of the matter, which is whether the circumstances of resemblance (or lack there of depending on one's opinion) are notable enough to be included in the wiki. To the latter I do not believe it is notable enough, especially as it theoretically opens the door to including a list of RTS dune buggy-like vehicles in the article. And please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Meco 01:22, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Jake Command Wolf, there's no good reason for personal attacks. Can we stick to the issue at hand? In the absence of a good picture of the attack buggy, I've asked a C&C expert to give us his opinion on the topic. Hopefully that'll end the issue. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:23, 19 July 2008 (UTC) I agree with the admins. Resemblance is not a "fact", and there's just no point to it. There are also rather biased implications of it, such as the implication that the Jackal was ripped off of these other vehicles. The colossus article doesn't mention War of the Worlds for a reason. -Capefeather 16:01, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Forgive me I did not mean to come off as a personal attack snip. As far as the matter itself I nothing further to say. Regards, Jake According to Mikael Grizzly, it bears a strong resemblance to the Tiberium Wars attack buggy, but not to the other units, so that's the only one we could put in the trivia/notes section. Kimera 757 (talk) 15:27, 19 July 2008 (UTC) So far, we have 4:2 against the attack buggy, and more against the others, so we won't put it in. There's also the anti-C&C issue and Capefeather's point. Kimera 757 (talk) 16:03, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Possible variants There were vehicles that look strongly like Jackals on Mar Sara, released on the recent screenshots. Do you think they might be the variants? They're unarmed, and their window looks quite different (looking more like a jeep's), and they have fancy colors and decorations on their hulls. But other than that, and the difference in the number of wheels, they're identical to Jackals. Should this be mentioned? (I could do it, if you approve.) :Starshade 13:48, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe they should go under jeep or civilian vehicle instead. I think we need to wait until we find out what they're called anyway, but we could put the picture in the jeep article. Kimera 757 (talk) 22:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Mira's Hellions And what damage does Mira's Hellions (default and full upgrade) have, what is the interval between attacks and at what distance do they attack? The fact is that Mira's Hellions use grenade launchers instead of flamethrowers.--NemesiSKiller97 (talk) 3:33, December 22, 2017 (UTC).